The Chaos Effect
by ironmac65
Summary: Wanda Maximoff, newest Sorceress Supreme of her Earth must gather her allies to summon a group of Avengers to protect the planet from impending villainy.


McMahon

**The Chaos Effect**

**by Christopher McMahon**

_***Disclaimer: This work is strictly for the enjoyment of readers. All characters contained in the story are under propriatary (creative etc.) and legal jurisdiction of Marvel Comics, Inc.; and are not to be used, disseminated or otherwise renumerated for without expressed permission of said company. The storyline idea belongs solely to the author. This work may contain adult language and situations.***_

Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth 789-B, sat quietly in the parlor of his Sanctum Sanctorum, deep in thought. The silence was palpable as it was just a few moments before midnight. His friend and man-servant, Wong, had since retired for the evening. Dressed casually in black blazer and pants with a charcoal turtleneck, the good Doctor was expecting company and dressed accordingly for the event. Soon a quiet chiming from another room announced the 'witching hour.' _… three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twe …_

"Good evening Stephen," she said from the parlor's doorway.

"Hello Wanda and good evening to you as well. Won't you please come in and sit?" Strange stood, did gather and resecure his long, black and white streaked ponytail and gestured to an easy chair directly opposite to where he sat. "I'm afraid that Wong has already retired for the evening – if we are to have tea service then I shall have to muddle through in his stead. You'll of course forgive my lapse in social protocol?" He did smile easily at her as she crossed the room to the chair. _She is most striking, _Strange mused, _and very confident – comfortable in her own skin.'_ Wanda Maximoff was dressed in an open scarlet leather jacket that dipped slightly from the small of her back around to just above her navel with sleeves that terminated at her forearms; black short gloves that rolled back on themselves at the wrist; a black leather bustier revealed a mystical symbol tatoo adorning her bare midriff as well as her ample cleavage (decorated by crossed lacing); scarlet hip-hugging, bell-bottomed leather jeans were broken by a gold, circular, solid-unit belt – the center piece of which was the all-seeing Eye of Agamotto. Completing the ensemble: black suade pumps with 6" stilleto heels, a black garter belt on her right thigh, and gold hoops in her ears and one in her left nostril. Her short, spiked alburn and highlight-streaked hair contained a thick strand which traveled aside her nose and formed a curl delicately around her right eye. Makeup was barely noticeable and cleverly executed: accentuating high cheekbones, thick, pouty, full lips and sea-green eyes that had the intensity of burning coals. Strange blushed slightly as she sat delicately forward on the chair and laid aside a small accessory handbag on an adjacent table.

Fixing her gaze on him: head, tilted slightly forward, Wanda smirked, "I think … we'll start with hot herbal tea Stephen. You may handle the _cold shower arrangements_ at your own discretion," her soft, lilting voice was thickened a bit by her European heritage. "Relax Stephen," Wanda did laugh musically, "we both know it's a _by-product_ of my magiks! Besides, I know how much you love Clea."

Clearing his throat and trying to sound more self-controlled than he obviously was Strange did answer, "Yes. I'll bravely venture forth then and fetch our tea. I won't be a moment Wanda, please make yourself at home." Strolling from the room, he left Wanda Maximoff to her thoughts. Barely noticing the embarassment-laden clatter and clamor from the kitchen, she absently removed her jacket and gloves and did lay them atop her handbag carefully. She allowed her stare to take in the room slowly and did stop when she came to the fireplace. Gesturing toward the pit she silently muttered an incantation, carefully reigning in her own birthrighted powers and so the wood ignited. Within a few moments a warmth filled the area as Stephen returned with a silver serving tray filled with bowls of fruits, cheese and crackers of varying sorts, a large, silver, steaming decanter, some cups and saucers, spoons and small serving dishes. He did place the tray on a coffee table and was about to slide the table in between their seats.

Wanda touched him lightly on the arm and did say, "Thank you Doc. Please get comfortable and I'll take it from here," they both seated again. Wanda did gesture at the table and it slowly, smoothly turned and did float to a spot equidistant of them and set down – jarring nothing on the table nor tray.

Stephen grinned as he fixed his plate and tea for them both, "Show off."

"If you say so Doc," she did answer, accepting the tea and fixing her own plate. "Mmmm … thank you. I took the liberty ..." She nodded toward the fireplace.

Strange did sigh, "Wanda please, we both know that this house is yours now. We both know you're merely allowing Wong and me to remain until such a time as we can make other arrangements ..."

"Stephen really – you _do _go on," she made a dismissive wave and did nibble on a cracker with a slab of cheese upon it, "Besides I'm not sure that I will need a _base of operations_ such as this in the forseeable future; although it has served well as an HQ for your Defenders. Many is the times I remember seeing Dr. Druid, Dracula and Clea in this very room. This will always be your home first and foremost – you and Wong may remain as long as you are pleased to do so. Better clear it with Clea first though. I've been labeled many things in my life: _home-wrecking slut_ is not topping the charts," she winked at him. "Thus far anyways."

Strange nodded in grateful approval, "On behalf of Wong and myself: thank you! I _need_ to have a heart-to heart with Clea, however the fates have not been kind lately. She is the ruler of a whole dimension … dealing with matters of '_state';_ and I have been consumed with the considerable task keeping the Earth safe from predators – in conjuction with others of 'our kind' … as you well know. It's a strained relationship right now, but for all the best reasons I guess. You've relieved me of much responsibilities as of late; and this trust is why I've now relinquished the all-seeing Eye to your propriatorship."

Wanda did nod in agreement, "You know Stephen you can always talk to Len Sampson – he's really wonderful. He's helped me enormously! You're more than _passingly_ familiar with my dilemmas: being a mutant with "chaos" – unpredictable – magic; in addition to studying night and day under your and Agatha Harkness' tutelage to become this Earth's new Sorceress Supreme. It's all I can do at the end of the day to cast a spell of protection so that I can sleep! Mind you I'm eternally grateful for what you all have given me and I'm not whining – anywho," she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her nose, "call Leonard. He is very discreet when it comes to dealing – uh … not-normal persons shall we say? I understand that he's treated Drs. Henry Pym and Otto Octavious as well as Professor Reed Richards – not that they are 'super-beings' but the intensive research they all do has caused them to seek help at one time or other due to becoming obsessive about their perspective fields."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Strange quipped, feigning anger, "I'm as 'normal' as the next Sorcerer Supreme with an other-dimensional fiancee!" He sat back and laughed quietly at his own jest.

"Duly noted Doc. I do apologize for any offense," she joked back. Then her mood shifted to a more solemn demeanor, "Shall we dispense with the small-talk crap and get down to it?"

"Indeed," Strange replied. "But I feel compelled to first mention a matter I've been keeping aside for a long while."

"Sure Stephen … shoot! What is it?"

He took in a deep breath and held it, "It's about Agatha," Exhaling as he spoke, "I know how very fond of her you are. But you must know: she is not real. She is – shall we say – an astral extension of my own making … conjured to watch over and teach you during my absences. It only was a very small portion of my power to 'keep up her appearances' for you. I'm sorry if this disturbs you in any way Wanda. I didn't think you would get so attached to Ms. Harkness."

Putting her tea cup back in the saucer shakily, she sat back and did stare at the ceiling, "Wow. Doc that's some heavy-duty shit. wow. I intuited that there was something weird about her … the way she's always come and gone in an instant. _She was just superior at her craft_, I thought. I feel as if you've been most cruel Stephen." Wanda bowed her head to her lap and did weep. And did stay there for a long while.

Strange sat quietly. After a fashion, he said lowly, "I'm very sorry Wanda. I would never do anything to deliberately cause you harm … I felt you deserved the truth from my own lips. You may _see _her anytime you would like"

Dabbing at her eyes and nose with a scarlet silk handkerchief, she sat erect suddenly – her face still masked in pain, "I _would_ like to say goodbye to her."

"As it is spoken, so shall it be! By the Hoary Hosts of Haggoth!" Strange closed his eyes and extended both hands, the two middle fingers bent into his palms while pointers, pinkies and thumbs were rigidly extended. One expression toward Wanda created a crossed green sparkled energy enveloping her. He invoked an incantation and in a different chair in the parlor a young, long blonde-haired, leggy woman shimmered into view. She was conservatively dressed in jeans and a white blouse, flat slip-on shoes and a fringed shawl over her shoulders. In her lap was a purring black cat.

"That's not Agatha Harkness Stephen! _What the hell are you trying to pull_?"

The newly appeared woman stood and placed the cat in the chair gently, stroking its back softly, "I most certainly _am_ she young lady! I vividly remember a young witch that almost sank Manhattan a few years removed because she could not adequately control her mutant powers! I remember the day you banished your brother and father to another dimension because they did intend to use their mutant gifts for evil purposes! I remember how long and hard you cried – you were absolutely inconsolable. _So do not presume to say who I am and who I am not_."

"Yup," Wanda did smile sadly as she dabbed her eyes again, "that's Agatha. But what did you do to her?" She looked at Strange questioningly.

"Child do not," Agatha got closer to Wanda, "speak about me as if I am not here. The good Doctor merely restored my youth," she stared hard at the sorcerer, "during his conjuring. As if I needed _him_ to do that." She sniffed at Strange and turned her head away from him dramatically.

Doctor Strange smiled, "The best part is that: she is now here to stay Wanda. I _borrowed _some of your probability magiks and I've permanently devoted that portion of my magic to give her 'real' life. He winked at a stunned Wanda, "Careful what you wish for!"

The 'elderly' witch did softly say, "Come here child."

Wanda did leap into her mentor's arms, "Oh … Hi!" She wrapped her arms around Agatha and squeezed her for a few moments. She broke the embrace and looked Agatha over, "Look at you! You're beautiful!" She regarded Agatha a moment, "One thing though: seeing as how we appear the same age now, you should stow the 'child' stuff and just call me 'Wanda'."

Strange cleared his throat, "Um I suppose we can actually get down to it now. Ladies please take your seats and let's get started. Wanda I have a peripheral idea of what you are planning, do you Agatha?"

Harkness had gotten a cup of tea and sat back in her chair. Fixing a look on Wanda she replied, "I confess I do not. Mayhap you could enlighten me?" She sipped her tea and did savour it.

Wanda spoke up, "'Mayhap' – geez Agatha you're gonna need a language overhaul! Okay. Here it is: Stephen and his Defenders, as we know, are this Earth's entire defense system. But over the course of time they are being stretched thinner and thinner as the forces of evil who would seek to dominate this world grow legion. I'm still a novice in the ways of the mystic arts, Stephen is beginning to weaken and Dr. Druid – Anthony is now sidelined indefinitely after the last battle with the _Undying Ones_.We are in desperate need of help -- even with your formidable prowess now in the ranks Aggie." Harkness bristled at the name but remained silent. "I've been using the Eye and my scrying pool to examine other dimensional Earths. At the very least I know that my 'alternate-Earth selves' are total head-case fashion victims, but here is what I purpose: I now have the ability to 'pluck' if you will a group of heroes from various worlds in various times ..."

"And obviously," Stange interjected, "it will not disrupt any time continuity or history of these worlds?"

"I believe that it will not Doc. Between what I've learned over the last few years combined with my mutant hexes I'm 99% positive that I will be taking 'an image' of these people – a snapshot if you will – but they will be as real as all of us. If they choose to remain they can. If they decline I can re-merge them with their 'leftover' selves in their own universe and time ... no harm, no foul. But I will need help to stabilize the process as my hexes are prone to going off on their own. That's where you guys come in."

"We are soon approaching a new moon and All-Hallows Eve," Aggie chimed in, "this would support a favorable atmosphere for success."

Strange nodded, "Agreed. Let us reconvene on that very evening to accrue fellow warriors to assist us in protecting our world."

Wanda stood and put her jacket and gloves back on, "Or we could just get together on Halloween and snag some muscle to help us kick some bad guy asses! C'mon Aggie, we'll put the kitty up at my place. Then you get to find out what a 'rave' is! Night Doc, thanks for everything."

Strange stood and hugged her lightly, "Of course Wanda," he turned to Harkness, "Agatha welcome to the battle."

Again she sniffed at the sorcerer but took his hand delicately, "You should be grateful to have me. And the _name_ is Aggie. Good evening."

****************************************************

Lightning crackled in the distance. The approaching dusk brought no sign of the storm's abating, merely blackened the already dark atmosphere. Wong smiled as the door chime sounded again. "Brave souls to come out for candy and treats on an evening such as this, Doctor." Strange nodded and they both went to the door, Wong did open it.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" Came the cacophonic shouting from the dressed-up creatures on the porch. There were three children with rain slickers over their costumes, accompanied by two moms and a mom and dad behind the children hunkered beneath umbrellas, smiling wanly. The rain gear on the children, along with make-up and masks revealed who the adventurers were: Dracula, the Amazing Arachnid and a Mutant Karate Gecco. Wong held a bowl out and Strange distributed the candy.

"Well aren't you a scary monster?" he addressed the child dressed as the King of Vampires. "The real Dracula would be most distressed by you!"

Quizically looking up at Strange in his blue tunic, black pants and yellow gloves that he usually wore into battle the child asked, "Mister? Do you _really_ know the for _real_ Dracula?"

Doctor Strange grinned and looked over the children at the parents who began nervously shifting to and fro. _Apparently the weather combined with a weirdly dressed man conversing with their children is right out!_, the wizard mused. "Of course not. Everyone knows that Dracula is not real. Trick or treat. Don't gorge yourselves on too much this evening!" Addressing the guardians he said, "It's great of you to withstand these elements for the children. Have a pleasant evening." The parents waved mock-cheerily over their shoulders, already chasing their bolting charges to the next house. Wong closed the door. The friends shared a laugh as the clock announced 9pm. "That should be it for the night Wong. Would you hit the lights? The sanctum darkened along with the elements should pose a foreboding enough presence as to dissuade any other callers this evening."

"Of course Doctor. Will you require my assistance this evening?"

"Hmmm. No I don't think so, thank you. If it comes to a difficult situation I'll contact you via my astral form."

"Very well then. I'm going into the village to meet a friend, I shall render any assistance needed at your call." Wong departed.

Strange spent the next three hours in preparation for the evening's magiks including deep meditation while levitated 2 feet from the floor. At 11:35 a knock sounded at the outer door. Righting himself to a standing position, he crossed the room and did answer the door. It was Wanda and Aggie.

Wanda wore her same jacket, no gloves, a cameo on a black silk choker, a white bustier similar to the black worn during her last visit, a short bluejean skirt with black leggings and high-topped tennis-shoes. Aggie dressed in a paisley summer dress along with the usual shawl. She wore purple flats and white nylons and had cut her hair into a bob the strands of which framed her oval face. Her piercing cobalt eyes peered out from under her bangs. She had her cat under her right arm. They were both completely dry. Wanda encircled an arm around Aggie's waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Aggie was nice enough to surround us with an enchantment against the weather. I do so hate raincoats." The women strolled past Strange in into the parlor. "Is all in readiness Steven?"

"Yes I believe so unless you find something's amiss?" Moving past Aggie the wizard did join Wanda in the parlor. All the furniture had been stripped away along with area rugs to reveal a six foot, circular mystical symbol painted on the wood flooring with white candles spaced equadistantly apart about the perimeter.

Nodding satisfactorily, Wanda did say, "This is just fine Stephen, thank you _and Wong_. Our other guests should be arriving momentarily."

At that moment a knock came from the front door. Aggie tucked her cat and did reach over to turn the knob. Three men entered the room: one an enormous man and at first glance, appeared to be a giant, jolly fop. Bearing oversized feet and hands, wavy chestnut hair and bespectacled, he smiled broadly at everyone. The second a dark, brooding man with dark brown hair and a black trenchcoat on around what amounted to being black body armor with navy blue gaunlets and ankle-high boots removed his sunglasses and stared at the floor. The third in stark contrast to the other two, was a very short man with flowing black hair, streaked with gray, conservatively dressed with a brown leather bomber's jacket, yellow flannel shirt, jeans and brown, simple cowboy boots. His demeanor was very calm and centered as he shook hands with Strange and did say, "Thanks for havin' us."

"Stephen, Aggie, please allow me to introduce these gentlemen: The 'goofy', friendly palooka is Doctor Henry McCoy, pH.D., a bio-physicist from the mid-west, he will be one of the team doctors in residence. They called him 'Beast' on his college football team! To Henry's left is Doctor James Howlett, called Logan and also 'Healer'. He and Hank have been working in tandem research over the last few years to advance their respective field studies. Jimmy brings a uniqueness of his own with him: he heals almost instantaneously from any wounds -- his very blood lends itself to their scientific endeavors; also he has bone claws that extend from the backs of his hands; and finally he is an outstanding tracker and combatant – for he has enlisted in every war since the Revolutionary War. He's virtually immortal."

Howlett spoke at that point to Strange, "It's all true story bub. But I'm not here to _fight_. I've had a gut full of meaningless violence and bloodshed over the years. I prefer more peaceful and humanitarian pursuits these days." He took out a cigar stub and chomped on it.

The sorcerer nodded but Wanda gently ran her cupped palm over his stubbled face, "Hmmmm. We'll just see 'bout that, won't we lover?" She did extend a hand to the third man, "And Mr. Happy over there is Scott Summers. Though he has two _beautiful_ brown eyes he has been called 'Cyclops' because he emits a singular, solar-charged beam from them which has been know to puncture 6-foot Vanadium steel. And he ..."

Just then Summers growled and looked at the wall opposite the gathering. Twin red beams joining to one did fire from his eyes and the wall was no more -- a smouldering wreck. He fairly growled at Wanda, "If I wanted to be 'outted' or join the super-heroes' book-of-the-month club – I can make that decision _myself_!"

"... has severe impulse-control and anger-management issues!" Wanda continued. "Stephen as you know there are only a handful of mutants on Earth. I feel that not only can this assemblage contribute to our efforts, but we can also be a safe haven where our kind will not be isolated and victimized by the world at large."

Summers gritted his teeth to sound an audible gnash, "Do I _look_ like I need chaperones, bitch??!"

Aggie stepped in front of the angry man. She regarded him from head to toe.

"Yeah?" Summers said, leaning into her face.

"That will do young man," touching his forehead, he lapsed into a deep sleep. Belying his oversized frame, Henry McCoy moved in a split-second, snatching Summers up from falling to the floor.

Hefting him easily over his shoulder he grinned at Aggie, "Miss you have my sempiternal gratitude. My erudite colleague James and I have been the subject of his choleric bitching all afternoon!

Is there a room in which I may deposit my overbearing, bilious burden?"

"Upstairs to the right Henry," Strange answered laughingly.

McCoy sighed, "Very well. I shall return momentarily." And off he tread (surprisingly agile) up the stairs. Upon returning, he rejoined the ranks and did ask Strange, "Wanda briefed us as to the status of your team Doctor … will our erstwhile 'phlebotomist' be joing us this evening?"

"Alas no. Dracula, Hannibal King and Jonathan Blaze are in New Orleans presently helping Jericho Drumm investigate some mysterious disappearances. He sends his regrets."

Aggie stepped up, "I say enow! If we are to do this, the time for idle chat is over!"

Howlett smiled, "She always this charming?" Aggie glared at the small man over her shoulder as she, Wanda and Strange stepped into the circle. Wanda did wave slightly and all the candles spontaneously ignited. They waited, hands clasped to form a circle in the circle. Drs. McCoy and Howlett did stand by, away from the scene, watching in fascination.

Wanda did speak as the clock began chiming midnight, "Stephen I'm counting on you and Aggie to keep me in check. If we are not constantly vigilant, terrible results may ensue."

Aggie answered, "Worry not ch-- _Wanda_, you are well-grounded!"

Sounding like a tower of babel, the three began murmuring their own spells, merging – building toward a crescendo. A blinding white light enveloped the magicians as a form shimmered and did become solidified in their midst. "From the ruins of Earth 200," Wanda intoned, "Scott Edward Lang! A former small time industrial thief who was exposed to that world's 'Pym particles', adds or reduces his mass in the name of justice to become Wonder Man!" Lang shakily joined the other men outside the circle. Wanda resumed, "Doctor Robert Bruce Banner of Earth 801. Recognizing a trauma-induced multiple personality disorder, Banner attempted to cure himself with a gamma-radiated, psycho-cocktail and became the unstable, nigh-invulnerable, ultra-strong Wreck!" Pushing his way outside the circle, the gray-pallored, misshapened behemoth lumbered up to Lang, McCoy and Logan and announced:

"Let's get this straight girls: Banner is nothing but a lily-livered chump and I'll do all I can to keep him where he belongs and that's locked away in oblivion. Got it?!"

The light became brighter and the wizards could no longer be distinguished, "A man of wealth, science and technological wizardry – thrust into a warrior's role Anthony Stark is now known as the silver-armored champion: Iron Man!" Stark, dressed in a Arminee suit and carrying an attache case stumbled out of the light and asked where the whiskey was. "A Norse God, comanding elements and might with majestic mjolnir – Od'sson!" A regal red-haired and bearded man strolled into view bearing a massive hammer. A flowing red cape came from a dark chain-mail outfit with black, knee-high boots.

Addressing the fledgling fellowship he said, "Ho! What brave warriors are these I am in the company of?! You may call me Thor, God of the thunder, winds, mead and comely wenches! I say thee this my new comrades: let villains everywhere quake! for ..."

Wreck cut him off, "Jesus another fuckin' windbag! Yer worse than that pussy Banner! Mebbe I'll have ta shut you up right n- ..."

Wanda's voice rose above the quarrel, "A master spy and deadly foe who works her femine wiles as well as the weapons at her command – British born Elizabeth Braddock: The Black Widow!" An unconscious form appeared outside the circle: purple-colored, long tresses spilled out from a black box hat with a veil that covered most of her pretty face. She was adorned in a jet black long sleeved-dress, slit up the side to her hip with black nylons and black heels. The pendant around her neck was an elegant ruby and onxy black widow spider.

Wreck turned from his argument with Od'sson and regarded the prone woman. He straightened an imaginary necktie, "Well, well, well – how _you_ doin'?"

Wanda began to falter as the light dimmed, "Help me! I've one left to bring!" Strange and Aggie increased the intensity of their chanting and the light did correspondingly get brighter again, "From – just before – a tragic de-- demise at the hands of an evil army of darkness on Earth – Earth 245: Steven Grant Rogers! Cap – c-c- Captain America. Ohhhhh ..." She collapsed into Strange's arms and the light sucked back into the circle on the floor. At the center of the circle was Captain America, tied to a post, slumped and barely conscious. He was dressed in a black top with a triangular blue, metallic shielding (front and back like a sandwich board) that began at his neck and shoulders and tapering down – peaked just below his rib cage and shoulder blades, then became vertical red and white stripes which covered his mid-section to below his waistline. White stars adorned the shoulders, chest, and back, just above the stripes. He wore a black webbed belt with various pouches attached as well as a holster and truncheon sheath; black fatigue pants terminated with blousing followed by black combat boots. A blue head mask opened from the bridge of the nose down, around to above the throat. It seemlessly sealed underneath the triangular shield armor and was worn beneath a similarly colored, form-fitting, centurion helmet (similar to the face mask but not connected). The mask was decorated with tiny white wings over the ears, clear face-shield and the white letter 'A' above the forehead. He had on red gloves that only came to the wrist, but covered the ends of the dark sleeves.

Stirring, he tried to straighten himself as Logan popped a claw, slashing the captive's bonds. "Uhhh … Firing squad – too many Nazis – overwhelmed me ..."

Howlett steadied him, "Easy bub. Get yer legs under ya. Easy soldier. You're among friends."

Around him, Mc Coy sat cross-legged on the floor with Wanda resting on his lap. Strange and Aggie were administering sips of cool water and cold compress to her forehead. Stark asked a revived Black Widow if she would like to help him find the liquor cabinet. Wreck and Thor eyed each other warily. Lang walked over and picked up the circular red, white and blue shield from Cap's feet and rested it aside the fireplace. Rogers removed his outer helmet and Lang accepted it.

"Hey! _Captain_ is it? I can modify this helmet for you if you want … it'll be great!" He wandered off muttering: "I can make the face shield so that it's polarized, light sensitive/transitional, install starlight optics for night ops with a tactical readout, radar, cybernetic fiber weave inside so that he'll always be connected to several cpus, communications relay with automatic scanning frequencies, mp3 player, dvd ready … Take me about an hour for all that. Hey Mr. techno-wizard," he shouted to Stark who was rummaging through the kitchen cupboards, "give me a hand with Cap's helmet and I'll buy you a scotch!"

Stark wandered over and took the helmet from Lang. He stared at it as Lang repeated what he just outlined to himself. When Lang did finish Stark smiled, handed the headpiece back and said, "I can do all that in just 14 minutes there bright boy. Get the equipment assembled and meet me at the kitchen table. And I'll give you a _real_ demonstration of applied sciences."

Meanwhile a revived Wanda, Strange and Aggie were carefully monitoring all the interactions in the room. McCoy had joined Lang and Stark suggesting that he could help design a chip for the helmet so that the functions would only be available for Cap's bio-signature. Cyclops had returned. He and the Widow seemed to be quietly evaluating their new stalwarts off in a corner. She produced a .45 out of nowhere from her form-fitting dress and checked the clip as they talked. Logan was ministering to a badly beaten Steve Rogers. He had found an easy chair for Cap to sink into, helping him remove the triangular shield piece of his costume and setting it aside. Cap did remove his inner mask as well. He seemed to be more alert, recovering already and regarding the assemblage silently. Logan administered a mild stimulative via hypodermic into Cap's arm. He didn't even register it. Finally Wreck had disengaged from Thor altogether, becoming frustrated, "Screw this! I'm gonna go find me some girls and paint the new town red!" He poked a thumb over his shoulder at the Norse God, "Somebody should take red's little croquet mallet, give him a bottle and put him down for the night. He's really pissing me off!"

Thor proceeded after him, "You doth presume too much on my good will little man! I shall accompany thee to find many frosty pints of mead. Ere the dawn, when I have had my fill, then a battle shall ensue and rage betwixt us, troll, and will destroy thy boasting rights as I smite thee down!"

Leaving the door open as they exited, the rest could hear Wreck's voice receeding, "No! Nobody invited you, creep! Stop talking like Shakespeare you fruit loop! I'll be happy to rip your head off later ..."

Wanda sighed and looked at Aggie and Strange, "Humph. Interesting doesn't even _begin_ to cover this." Stretching one arm over her head, arching her back and covering a deep yawn with the back of her other hand, her eyes had become narrowed slits, "I'm going to bed in one of the guest rooms Stephen. We can deal with this rabble in the morning I guess." She trudged toward the stairs and began mounting them. She stopped and said for all in the house to hear, "Let's start the party! Avengers -_yawn_- Assemble."

****************************************************

**Exeunt**


End file.
